The Search for Grog
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Grog. | ChapterNum = S | EpNum = 42 | GnSNum = C2E52a | Airdate = 2019-02-22 19:00 PST | Runtime = 4:41:09 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/the-search-for-grog/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/the-search-for-grog/ | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the forty-second special episode of Critical Role. After pulling a card from the Deck of Many Things, Grog's soul was stolen and trapped in the Plane of Pandemonium. This is the story of Vox Machina attempting to find and rescue their big buddy, Grog... Synopsis Pre-Show * When picking his outfit for tonight, Brian asked himself: "What do the drug dealers in Beverly Hills dress like?" Tonight will be a MasterClass in "Remember how to play a character after more than a year". There is a strict NO SPOILERS policy tonight: tonight's show is going to be recorded and released next month. It will be released at a much higher quality than your phone, and the Critical Role team is watching each house of the theater to immediately eject anyone caught photographing or filming the show. According to Brian, they will also shave and poison your cats to make an example. As a general rule, don't be a dick...that's Brian's job. Tonight, you can cry, laugh, cheer, scream, gasp, and more. The only thing the cast asks is that you don't shout any rules, suggestions, or comments. It's really shitty, and neither the cast nor the viewers at home will be able to hear you anyways. * Without further ado, Brian brings out the cast of Critical Role (all dressed in outfits inspired by their Vox Machina characters). * The crowd starts to sing "Happy Birthday" to Taliesin (it's a little out-of-sync...the balcony seats couldn't hear what part of the song the orchestra seats were at). * Oh, if you only knew the adrenaline pumping through Matt's veins. Matt welcomes everyone to the Ace Hotel Theatre and apologizes to anyone who has never watched Critical Role before. Matt appreciates everyone who traveled to LA from entire states or even entire countries away to be here tonight. Announcements * First and foremost, we have our fantastic and epic 'sponsor' for tonight's live show: Wyrmwood Gaming! They have been friends of the show for quite some time. They made our fantastic table that the cast plays on in the studio, and they made this awesome DM screen that Matt gets to use tonight! Liam claims it's for one-time only. Matt insists that this screen is coming home with him. They are giving away a $25 gift card to anyone who makes a merch purchase in the lobby. So if you haven't already bought something, there's a gift card waiting for you if you buy something during the break. * Sam complains that not all of the fake candles are lit: Marisha forgot to turn hers on. Travis wonders why Taliesin doesn't just snap to turn all the lights on. Sam clarifies that when Taliesin snaps, someone in the audience gets pregnant. Taliesin apologizes to Travis and Laura. Sam has noticed that Ronin is a little pyramid-shaped. * Laura is going to throw up. The nerves are still there for Matt. Roll the old Vox Machina intro! Previously on ''Critical Role'' "So...the band of adventurers known as Vox Machina...had come together as friends, family, compatriots, and (eventually) as some of the greatest heroes known to the current age of Exandria. In standing up to the force of the ascending god Vecna, managed to through guile, skill, and THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP...seal his essence away on the other side of the Divine Gate, where he could not trounce and destroy and mold the Prime Material Plane to his will. In the process, fulfilling a deal made by their compatriot, Vax...saw him step into the grasp of the Raven Queen and vanish for good... "In that sorrowful combination of loss and victory, seeing the relatively robust remains of Vasselheim that you saved from the...massive incursion of the risen Primordial Titan that was serving as the delivery method for Vecna's city of Thar Amphala, you gathered your things and returned to Whitestone to just ruminate on the events that had just transpired... "...That brings us...only a couple of days later from this climactic battle...still fresh in the throes of the immensity of what has happened and what you've achieved, we come to Whitestone. As the rest of you kind of scatter off for a moment to deal with your own processing and digestion of this mixture of emotions, Pike...after taking some time in the Parchwood Timberlands (the forest that surrounds Whitestone), you begin to ascend the stairs to the base of Whitestone Castle. "Out of the corner of your eye, in the center of the courtyard...you see your best buddy, Grog - the massive goliath Barbarian...Berserker...from the Plains...of Tal'Dorei...champion of the causes you've fought together since your childhood - pluck a card from the Deck of Many Things...and in a brief, euphoric moment of surprise and excitement on his face...his eyes go dead and he falls forward face-first onto the ground..." Part I Pike tries to shake Grog awake. Believing he might be in another of his drunken stupors, she tries backhanding him a few times. Pike checks his breathing: he's definitely alive, but there's no consciousness in his body. As Pike starts to panic, Sam jokingly urges Travis to say something. Pike sits him up, but there's still no response. After checking for a heartbeat one more time, Pike tells Grog she's going to go get help...she tells Grog to stay there and do not move. Pike runs into Castle Whitestone, shouting for help! Percy, Keyleth, and Scanlan hear her and come to investigate. Break Part II After being transported to Pandemonium by Allura's spell, the party touches down on the rocky expanse of Cocytus. The heavy winds smash into them: not damaging, but a painful sting. What affects them more is the noise: the LOUD din of the winds around them. Even those with Darkvision are struggling to see more than a few feet past the swirling dust and sand. Bertrand shouts that he'd recognize the sound of the "winter winds" of Pandemonium anywhere! Featured Characters Vox Machina * Taryon Darrington (absent) * Doty 2.0 (absent) * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vex'ahlia New * Bertrand Bell * Bob * Unnamed Corrupted Empyrean * Lieve'tel Toluse Returning * Shaun Gilmore * The Sun Tree * Highbearer Vord * Allura Vysoren Mentioned * Kima * Vax'ildan Inventory Quotations Grog: "I don't really know what's been going on, but this amazing movie has been playing and it's about time you all got here. Vox Machina... FUCK! SHIT! UUUUUP! And I would like to RAGE!" References Art: Trivia * This episode was originally filmed live in Los Angeles on January 19, 2019. The VOD was later made available on Twitch and YouTube on February 22, 2019. * During this episode, Percival was granted the esteemed title of: 'highest damage dealer in Campaign 1'. He achieved this feat by dealing 156 points of damage against the Corrupted Empyrean. He dethroned Arkhan, who previously held the title after his 135 points of damage against Vecna; and also succeeded his brother-in-law, Vax'ildan, who scored 118 points of damage against Thordak. * Unlike most one-shots, this one is considered canon as the events that took place were mentioned during the finale of Campaign 1. ** Interestingly, the final roll of the game (done by Travis as Grog) was a Natural 20; meaning that Travis ended Campaign 1 on a 'critical roll'. He would (previously) begin Campaign 2 with a Natural 20 roll. Category:Episodes performed before a live studio audience Category:One Shot